


Kiss Me in the Candlelight

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Card Games, Date Night, Did I just sexualize Go Fish?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirty Boyfriends, I sexualized Go Fish, M/M, Post 2b, Post 2x20, Tumblr Prompts, alec lightwood - Freeform, competitive boyfriends, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: When a blackout hits Brooklyn in the middle of Alec's and Magnus's weekly movie date, the Head of the New York Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn find themselves playing card games in the candlelight.





	Kiss Me in the Candlelight

It had been a long week for both the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn and their saving grace was their weekly Monday Night Movie Nights. Given both of their hectic schedules, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had come to a compromise - a set night of the week that was exclusive to the two of them. No clients, no rogue Shadowhunters, no emergency demons, and no annoying siblings. For Magnus, this included Raphael and Catarina.

Alec came strolling out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn, already having removed all of his Shadowhunter gear and left in a soft, faded black T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans, his boots discarded with his gear. Passing Magnus at the minibar on the way to the couch, he held up a couple of pieces of popcorn for the warlock. Magnus gave his boyfriend a soft smile before opening his mouth to be fed. Alec tossed the popcorn in Magnus’s mouth, both of them cheering when the warlock caught them out the air. Alec celebrated with a quick peck on Magnus’s cheek as he continued onto the couch.

Setting the bowl on the coffee table, but not before snatching a few pieces of popcorn for himself, Alec scanned through Magnus’s movie collection. A DVD box set titled _The Complete Works of Buster Keaton_ caught his eye. Snatching it off the shelf, he examined the black and white screenshots of the same young man.

“Hey Magnus,” Alec called out, “who’s Buster Keaton?”

“Hmm?” Magnus turned on his heel away from the mini bar, a glass of wine and a martini held in both hands. He was dressed in a silk button down and colored jeans he preferred to wear when lounging around the loft.

Coming over to Alec, Magnus traded the glass of wine for the box set. He took a sip of his martini as he looked the box cover over. “Hmm! Buster Keaton was an excellent silent film star. One of the first real comedic stunt actors. I think you’ll like him.”

“Okay, then. You chose from one of the movie options.”

“Did you know,” Magnus said as he put the DVD into the player and making his way through the menu screen, “some of these movies are almost 100 years old?”

“Really?” Alec remarked from where he had settled on the couch.

“Hmm-hmm,” Magnus replied, picking up his martini glass from the coffee table and joining Alec on the couch. Magnus slid closer to him, secretly pleased when the younger man laid his arm across the back of the couch so Magnus could rest his head on his shoulder. Alec dropped an absentminded kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead as the older man got comfortable. “Many of these films were made in the 1920’s. Catarina and I would always sneak into the premieres of his movies. She’ll never admit it, but she had a huge crush on the man. Buster was an incredibly witty individual.”

“Catarina had a crush or you had a crush?” Alec asked with a slight snark to his voice, taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh, hush, Alexander,” Magnus retorted, gently slapping Alec’s thigh. Picking up the remote, he started the movie _College_. “Jealousy is never flattering on anyone.”

Alec didn’t reply as the credits for the film began, but wrapped his free arm around Magnus’s waist to squeeze him that much closer. Magnus grinned to himself, shifting so that his back rested against Alec’s chest, the Shadowhunter’s chin against his temple. Alec was quickly drawn into the film and Buster’s bumbling attempts at romance pulling laughter and tears from him ( _By the Angel, he’s worst than Simon!_ ).

They were in the middle of watching Buster flounder at being a Soda Jerk Boy, Alec hiding guffawing laughs in Magnus’s shoulders, when a loud boom was followed by the lights flickering and subsequently plunging the loft into darkness. Lightening cracked outside the balcony windows, highlighting the loft in an electrifying, hot white light. When the room was once more plunged into darkness, both men placed their glasses on the coffee table and reached for their cellphones - Alec to use as a flashlight as he made his way to the bay windows and Magnus to pull up the electric company’s power outage page.

“Looks like the entire neighborhood is out, Magnus,” Alec said, his stance becoming more stiff. “Do you think it’s related to demons?”

“You think everything could be related to demonic activity, Alexander,” Magnus replied, not looking up from his phone. “But no, I think one of the local transformers got knocked out by the storm. I’m seeing a lot of reports coming in for it.”

Alec was still tense about the situation, but like Magnus mentioned, not all things had to be related to the supernatural. “I’m going to check in with the Institute. Make sure everything is still up and running over there.”

Magnus slowly made his way to his boyfriend’s side, dodging the occasional sharp edge of furniture. He rested one hand on Alec’s waist and the other on his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone. “I’m sure Isabelle and Jace are fine, Alexander.”

“I know. I just need to-”

“Need to check up on them like the good big brother that you are?” Magnus finished for him.

Alec released a deep sigh, thankful the Magnus understood. “Yeah, I just need to know they’re okay.”

Magnus let his hand drift down Alec’s cheek to cup the back of his neck and pull him forward for a brief kiss. “Go check on your siblings, darling. I’m going to check my study for some old summoning candles. I’m confident I’ve got a few rolling around back there.”

“We won’t accidentally summon something, are we?”

Magnus held his hands up in an act of innocence. “Leave the candle placement to me and I promise no accidental summonings.”

Alec rolled his eyes good humoredly and jerked his chin toward Magnus’s study. His boyfriend grinned and winked at him, summoning a small ball of magic to help light the way. Alec shook his head and called Izzy.

A quick chat with his sister confirmed that the Institute’s power had been knocked out momentarily, but the backup generator had kicked in quickly. No reports of big and bad nasties, the Downworld quite content to stay inside with their clans and packs on the rainy evening. After sending Izzy his love and promising to relay hers to Magnus, he quickly ended the call. Sticking his cellphone in his back pocket, he followed the faint, blue light of Magnus’s magic to the study doorway.

Magnus was kneeling next to one of the bottom drawers on the many dressers that lined the study walls, selecting candles and setting them on the ground next the him. A variety of candles - short and thick to thin and tall, those carved with etchings to being dipped in various colors - had been selected.

“Everything’s fine at the Institute and Izzy says hi,” Alec announced, propping his shoulder against the study door frame. “Do you need help with anything, Magnus?”

“Hmm, maybe,” he replied distractedly. Digger a little deeper in the drawer, he turned back to Alec, shaking a deck of playing cards. “Look what I found!”

“Cards?” Alec asked in disbelief.

Magnus huffed, resting his arm on his knee. “I’ll have you know, Alexander, we used to have to find over ways to keep each other entertained in polite society. Cards were a great for that.”

“And in non-polite society?”

“Hmm, we still played cards…” Magnus considered, tapping a finger against his mouth before giving his boyfriend a devilish grin, “just with a lot less clothes on.”

Alec rolled his eyes dramatically at his boyfriend’s blatant innuendo. Magnus laughed heartily at Alec’s expression before waving his hand. The pile of candles disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke as Magnus walked over to Alec.

“They’re in the living room,” Magnus clarified at Alec’s raised eyebrow with a small peck on his lips.

“I could have helped you carry them.” Alec groused. “You know you don’t have to use magic for everything.”

“Hmm, habit, darling,” mused Magnus. Wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist, Magnus steered both of them back into the living room, stopping a few steps into the room. With a snap of his fingers, candles lit up interspersed around the loft, a larger section lighting up the coffee table in front of the couch. “Better?”

Alec hummed in agreement, his hand running up and down Magnus’s lower back absently. Both men made their way back over to the couch, sitting across from one another and leaving space to play cards between them.

“Alright Alexander, what’s your game of choice?” asked Magnus as he pulled out the deck of cards, shuffling them against the palm of his hand. “Poker? Black Jack? Gin Rummy? Old Maid? Crazy 8’s? Speed?”

“Uh, I play a mean Go Fish,” Alec mumbled, scratching at his cheek embarrassingly.

Magnus paused in his shuffling to stare at his boyfriend astonished. “Don’t tell me that card games aren’t on the Clave-approved list of things that Shadowhunters are allowed to do.”

Alec huffed in amusement at that. “I’m sure there’s not a Claved-approved list-”

“There’s a list, Alexander.”

“I’m sure there’s not a list,” Alec repeated, tilting his head pointedly at Magnus, finger raised in exclamation, “but Izzy and I only ever learned kid’s card games. We taught Jace when he came to the Institute and then when Max came along, he didn’t need to be learning how to play poker. And really, do you think my parents were more interested in teaching us card games or how to be the perfect Shadowhunter?”

“Ahh! So you do admit there’s a list!” Magnus wagged his finger at Alec, choosing to ignore Maryse’s and Robert’s poor attempts at putting family over duty. Alec pushed at Magnus’s shoulder playful retaliation with a slight groan to which Magnus sent him a flirty wink in response. Magnus began shuffling the cards once more. “Well, Go Fish it is then.”

Magnus doled out five cards each and set the deck in between both of them. Fanning out their cards, both men looked over them to see if they had any immediate matches. When neither did, Alec looked over his cards at Magnus.

“So, uh, who goes first?”

“Technically you do, darling, since I was the dealer,” Magnus replied. He folded his cards, tapping them against his knee. “What do you say about us making a little bet?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “What kind of bet?”

“Oh, the best kind,” Magnus purred, leaning forward slightly, eyes drifting up and down Alec’s body.

Alec’s mouth went dry at the heat in Magnus’s eyes. Clearing his throat, he used the hand holding his cards to thump at his chest. “You’re just trying to look at my cards aren’t you?”

“Of course not, Alexander,” Magnus assured, leaning back with a wicked grin. “Just looking to make a friendly little wager.”

“Again, what kind of wager?” Alec asked as he took a sip of wine.

“Winner gets their choice of sexual act in bed tonight?”

Alec choked around the rim of the wine glass, sputtering slightly as he tried and failed to regain control of his dignity. When he spoke, his voice was a little higher pitched than he would have liked. “Sexual act of choice?”

“Hmm, what’s a blowjob or two between boyfriends,” Magnus shrugged as if the conversation wasn’t turning Alec a delightful shade of tomato. “Willing to play, Alexander?”

The glint of challenge in Magnus’s eyes pulled at the competitor in Alec. “Alright, let’s play. Got any 2’s?”

Magnus glanced at his cards before smirking at Alec. “Go fish.”

Both men took turns guessing which cards their partner may have, stacking their matches accordingly in front of them. The more they got into the game, the more they relaxed further into the couch. Alec sat with one leg tucked underneath him with other leg knee drawn up, his arm resting on his knee as his cards dangled in his hand. Magnus had slouched into a half-laying, half-sitting position, shoulder dug into the back of the couch with his legs curled behind him.

“Do you have a Queen?” Alec asked as he reached to grab a handful of popcorn.

“Are you implying something, Alexander?” inquired Magnus.

“I’m implying that you have a Queen, not are one,” Alec quipped around the popcorn in his mouth.

“That’s an absolutely lovely sight, Alexander. Just wanted I wanted to see tonight. Your mouth filled with half-chewed popcorn,” Magnus deadpanned.

“I thought you wanted to see my mouth filled with something else tonight,” Alec smirked. He held out his hand palm up. “Hand over the card, Magnus.”

Magnus huffed and slapped his Queen on Alec’s palm.

“Thank you,” Alec said, matching the two Queens together and adding them to his stack. “Do you have any 4’s?”

“Now that I can honestly say ‘Go Fish’,” Magnus retorted. He eyed Alec over his cards while the other man groaned and picked up a card from the deck. Sucking his teeth, he looked back at his hand. “Got any kisses?”

Alec started to look at his hand for 6's before he registered Magnus’s words for what they were. He looked over at his boyfriend who was playing with his ear cuff, his expression as pleasant as if he had asked about the weather. Shaking his head with a grin at Magnus, he folded his cards and leaned forward, his forefinger curling in a come hither motion. A bright smile made its way across Magnus’s lips before he leaned forward to meet Alec’s. Alec cupped the back of Magnus’s neck, pressing him into the couch in one long, slow kiss.  

When Alec eventually pulled back, he stared down at Magnus’s pleased expression, eyes still closed and tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, chasing Alec’s taste. Bumping his nose against Magnus’s, Alec waited for the warlock’s eyes to open. “Stop trying to seduce me and choose your card, Magnus.”

Alec sat back against the armrest, smirking at Magnus, who was doing a marvelous impression of a gasping fish. Cocking his head at Alec’s challenge, Magnus leaned forward to run his hand up Alec’s leg until his thumb was stroking his inner thigh. Bringing his face almost nose-to-nose to Alec’s, his gaze darting between Alec’s wide eyes and mouth, Magnus diverted his mouth next to Alec’s ear.

“Got any Jacks?” Magnus asked in a husky voice, lips brushing the shell of Alec’s ear. He grinned at the shiver that went through the Shadowhunter.

Sighing deeply, Alec turned his head toward Magnus, noses brushing once more. Licking his lips, Alec looked up from half-lidded eyelashes before whispering against Magnus’s mouth, “Go Fish.”

Magnus moaned in disappointment, snagging a quick kiss and swiping a card from the deck as he sank back into the couch, a small pout on his face.

Worrying at his lower lip with his thumbnail, Alec contemplated his cards. “Got some 3’s?”

“Ooh, a threesome? Alexander, all you have to do is ask,” Magnus purposely twisted Alec’s questions, handing over his card.

Alec shook his head fondly as he added his match to his pile. “Any 9’s?”

“While I dress to the nines, I do not have any 9’s. Go Fish.”

Alec picked up a card from the deck and turned his attention to Magnus, waiting on his choice.

“Now my 10 out of 10, hand over yours.” Magnus’s praise rolled off his tongue as he held out his hand. Alec tossed his card into Magnus’s lap in friendly rivalry despite his boyfriend’s mock affront.  

The two continued to banter and tease and flirt with each other as they made their way through the deck. Finally they got down to three cards each. Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus over his cards, the warlock fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

“Do you have a 2?” ventured Alec. 

Magnus gasped and placed his hand over his heart before handing the card over. “Why I want to be with you “two”, Alexander.”

“Well, like you said, you’re dressed to the nines. Therefore, you must be holding one up your sleeve,” Alec responded with Magnus’s own play on words.

Magnus flicked his hand and the matching 9 appeared in Alec’s hand. He let his eyes roam over Alec as he set his match to the side. “You’re more than just a pretty face, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, Magnus.” Alec propped his chin on his fist with a sly grin, fiddling with his last card in between his fingers. “Your 4, if you please.”

“Why yes, Alexander, I want to be with you “four”-ever, as well.”

Alec snorted at his boyfriend’s pun, but leaned forward to reward him with a peck on the lips as he claimed his card. “Alright, count them up.”

Both men began counting their matches.

“Twenty-eight,” Alec stated.

“Twenty-four,” Magnus replied with a sigh. Holding out his hand to shake on the game, he said, “I must admit my defeat. Like you said, Mr. Lightwood, you play a mean game of Go Fish.”

Alec clasped his hand in a firm handshake. “Thank you, Mr. Bane. You put up a valiant effort.”

“But, alas, I lost,” he mourned with a grin. “Now then, my Alexander, what would you like to claim as your prize.”

Alec looked down at their still clasped hands before giving Magnus a wry grin. “You.”

He pulled Magnus into his lap, a round of laughter bursting out from the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr.


End file.
